


Circling in to Rest

by Etnoe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Presents, Season/Series 02-03, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: Billy keeps bringing Max gifts, and she figures out what she can do in return.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Circling in to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt _to sleep for weeks like a dog at her feet_.

Billy had no business standing in the doorway of Max's room, offering up a second-hand telephone.

It was held up on one hand, careless, or truly an offering to pluck away from him. She ignored it. Because she couldn't ignore the symbol of it - something for nothing was seriously far from Billy's style.

Something for _her_ \- that should be too. He couldn't meet her eyes, and for some reason didn't hide the fact by playing it off, dumping the telephone and leaving.

The two of them were even and had been for months. It had been officially stated. Dorky as it was say it aloud like she had a real idea of what a verbal contract was, Max had wanted the certainty of very clear terms. It was nice to sometimes have reasons to think she didn't have to be scared.

Billy kept standing there in front of her to be something like embarrassed. Vulnerable, though his shoulders filled the frame of the doorway. "Got this thing cheap off this guy I know," he announced. He was trying to sound like he usually did - brusque, know-it-all.

"Just plug it in. I saw a phone jack, over there--" He waved his hand to the spot on the wall. "If it works, you tell your mom about it and mention nothing to Dad. All right? If he brings it up, because she'll say something eventually, you say that you're willing to pay out of your allowance to contribute to the phone bill, or you'll only make collect calls." He licked his lips and his gaze travelled the room unseeing as he thought up more instructions. "He'll throw it in your face at some point, so enjoy it while you can."

Max stared at him, bug-eyed, for every part of the pretence that this was normal. _He_ had been the one to state months ago that her "whole forgiveness thing" meant that they could stay out of each other's ways. Then she'd made a crack about how that was the best present ever and Billy had agreed with what looked like a sincere smile.

Then after that, he'd started giving her presents. A lot. Coming back from dates with hair clips that he claimed were trophies, but which he tossed directly at her. Makeup, sometimes, whether in colours she could use or ones that didn't work for her at all. Two cassette tapes. The way he offered her _and_ her friends rides without being instructed about it also counted, and he barely spoke at all when they did risk getting in the car with him. Now a telephone! Of her own! Basically nobody in her class had that!

She hadn't needed anything from Billy since Christmas. That was when her dad had called. When she hadn't realised how much of a _mood_ Neil was in, ready to blow up about the least little annoyance at how perfect their family wasn't.

After the dust had settled (as much as it ever did) Billy had given her tips on making covert phone calls. His voice had croaked from how much his neck had been hurt - it had already look swollen even before the bruises were really visible. They'd ignored each other's sniffling.

It had been enough for a whole forgiveness thing.

Max strode across the room and second-guessed herself only in the instant before her arms closed around Billy. Since it was too late and he either gasped a tiny bit or scoffed at her in reaction, she made sure to get a good grip. Quietly, gratefully, she asked, "What are you doing?"

He shrugged and leaned in. She hugged him tighter. Part of the telephone dug into her sternum, and probably dug into Billy too.

The fact sank in that there wasn't any need to worry he'd pull away and act macho. Not at times like this - Billy going quiet, when the solidity of him offered a chance to rest against him; he kind of curled up over her, putting them as close as he could. Max listened for his heartbeat (would his be getting faster too?) and didn't fight the hope that there would be more times like this.


End file.
